No le importa
by keffys
Summary: Nunca lo hubiera notado. Todo el tiempo estuvo tan seguro que no se le hubiera ocurrido que todo lo que creía era una mentira.


**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, ni millonaria, ni ingeniosa, ni inglesa. No soy Rowling. Ah, y lo que reconozcan es de ella.

**Claim: **Draco. (Draco/Hermione).

**Notas:** Pues, estaba volviendo a ver DH parte 1, y a releyendo el libro. Y entonces decidí que iba a escribir algo y mi mente, junto a mi corazón de fangirl, dictaron que sería un Dramione.  
>Disculpen que esté tan... ugh. Es mi primer fic de HP, porque siempre le había tenido un miedo horrible a escribir de este fandom. ¡Besos! Adoraría leer sus opiniones.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No le importa.<strong>

Cierra la puerta del tren y se aleja hacia los carruajes. Potter no le va a joder ese año si puede evitarlo, no le joderá los planes si lo deja encerrado en un tren que se irá de Hogwarts en pocos minutos.

Weasley y Granger están cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para notar que Draco es el último en salir. No están lo suficientemente cerca como para notar que hace minutos que la gente dejó de abrir las puertas del tren.

Pero sí están lo suficientemente cerca como para que él note que la sangre sucia está ligeramente inclinada contra la comadreja y que el maldito pelirrojo está casi tocando el brazo de Granger.

_No es que a él le importe._

Pasa como una flecha junto a ellos y se monta en un carruaje.

* * *

><p>Potter se aparece en la cena. Da igual. Le joderá un poco los planes, pero no los impedirá. Sí, claro. No los impedirá.<p>

Se sienta junto a la sangre sucia y ella le pregunta algo, a lo que él responde sin pensarlo mucho. No es que Potter piense mucho. Ella señala ligeramente a su rostro y él agita la mano.

Draco desvía la mirada cuando ella le toca la cara. Repulsivo.

_No es que a él le importe, de todas maneras._

* * *

><p>Están en clase de Pociones y a Draco no podría resbalarle más. No le interesaba seguir allí, por él todos podían morirse y freírse en el infierno. O mejor que vayan al cielo, porque seguramente él terminará en el infierno y no quiere tener que soportarlos después de la muerte.<p>

Las palabras y caras pasan como un borrón sin sentido. Entonces Granger levanta la mano, dice cosas que a Draco no le importan y luego pone una cara de tonta (y eso es algo nuevo. Verás, Granger con cara de tonta no es algo que suela suceder).

—Es… amortentia—dice ella.

—Bien, para innecesario preguntarlo pero supongo que sabes qué efecto produce, ¿verdad?

—Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe.

Amor. Vaya chiste.

Borrones, cosas imbéciles que a nadie le interesan, algo de brillos nacarados y espirales y arco iris y mucha felpa. Vale, lo último no.

—Yo huelo césped recién cortado…

_Tierra húmeda._

—Y a pergamino nuevo y también a…—silencio.

_Un olor que le hacía llorar los ojos: ¿Tinta? ¿Pimienta? Qué coño... Chocolate y un toque de cerezas._

Y Draco se queda tan ensimismado en los aromas, que sólo puede hacer un simple comentario burlón a Nott cuando Granger se llama a sí misma _'hija de muggles' _y, luego, a sonreír como si no creyera que la poción surtiera algún efecto. Pff, qué tontería.

Tierra húmeda, chocolate, cerezas… ¿Tinta? ¿Pimienta? ¿Alguna jodida fruta a la que es alérgico?

_No es que a él le importe._

_De verdad._

* * *

><p>La misión va cada vez más jodida. Dumbledore no es un quinceañero imbécil que puede engañar con una joya preciosa y cara para que la toque y muera. Joder, no.<p>

Lo intentará, de todas maneras. Si no logra esta misión, matarán a su familia…O la torturarán.

_Joder, eso sí que le importa._

* * *

><p>Entonces cuando está yendo hacia la Sala de Menesteres, escucha un llanto. Se asoma silenciosamente a ver quién llora, por simple curiosidad y no porque le preocupe el bienestar de los demás.<p>

Aunque, quizás, al estar tan jodido comienza a darse cuenta que ha sido un imbécil durante todos esos años.

Y entonces ve un cabello esponjado y castaño, piel clara pero no pálida y un uniforme de falda larga. Es Granger.

Llorando. Hermione _sangresucia _Granger.

—Imbécil —se cuela entre los sollozos. _Por un chico._

—Ron es un imbécil—susurra, limpiándose las lágrimas. Es por la comadreja. Hermione _sangresucia_ Granger está llorando por la comadreja Weasley.

Se da la vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo, ignorando que aunque ella se limpió las lágrimas todavía sigue llorando. Mira sobre su hombro y la puerta lo llama. Pero él sigue caminando.

La jodida novela no es algo en lo que él quiera participar.

_Porque no le importa._

* * *

><p>Está en el baño, la fantasma sangre sucia está mirándolo pero a él no le interesa. Se derrumba. No puede hacerlo. Es débil, es tonto, <em>no puede<em>, es débil, _tan_ débil. No puede. _No es un asesino._

—Eres bueno —dice ella. Es fea, llorona, sin talento para la magia (eso le ha contado) y molesta. _Es una sangre sucia y un jodido fantasma._

Pero Draco llora y confía en ella. No sabe por qué, pero confía en ella (la fea, la llorona, la molesta, poco talentosa, fantasma sangre sucia)...

_...Porque, de repente, nada de eso le importa._

* * *

><p>Baja la varita. No puede matarlo, <em>no puede<em> hacerlo. Joder, pero tampoco puede escapar. Tiene la marca, esa maldita marca que le arde y que quema cada cinco segundos. La marca tenebrosa le obliga a matarlo.

Y él no puede. Porque no es un asesino. Porque aunque Dumbledore esté viejo aún tiene vida y… _eso a Draco le importa, la vida._

Porque en ese momento él es el mismo dragón de siempre. Pero no quiere lanzar llamas. No quiere ser el dragón, ni una serpiente.

No quiere ser un asesino.

* * *

><p>—No lo sé —dice. Pero <em>sí<em> lo sabe. No tanto por el desfigurado rostro que tiene frente a él, pero sí por las figuras en la lejanía.

Se aleja, no quiere mirarlos sabiendo que este podría ser su fin. _No quiere_… Se siente enfermo, no quiere presenciar más muertes, no quiere ver más torturas. Mucho menos de alguien de su edad, _mucho menos_ de personas a las que ha conocido (aunque no muy bien) desde que tiene once años.

Mucho menos a esos tres chicos que, aunque no les tiene cariño, sabría reconocer en cualquier lugar (aún cuando sus labios digan que no). Pero, entonces, entre el borrón de voces, lo escucha, escucha la pregunta que le hacen. Se le revuelve el estómago.

No.

—¡Mira, Draco! ¿No es esa tal Granger? —es la voz de su madre.

_No le importa. No._

—Pues… —_no, no, no_—, no sé. Sí —_no, no, no_—, podría ser.

Le preguntan otra cosa, pero él sólo responde lo mismo una y otra vez. Es como un mantra, un _"No sé, podría ser"_ permanentemente colgado entre sus labios. Su tía Bellatrix, sabrá Merlín cuándo ha entrado, le dice algo que no registra. _No sé, podría ser; no sé, podría ser; no sé, podría ser; no sé, podría…_

—¿Crees que me dejará quedarme con la chica cuando…? —pero la voz de Greyback se pierde en la distancia.

_Joder, no, sarnoso. Joder, que no._

—¡Crucio! —el grito de Bellatrix le hace volver su atención hacia su tía, para descubrir que su varita apunta a Granger mientras ésta se encorva en el suelo.

_Joder, qué. No. Qué. Piensa que no es ella, Draco. Piensa que es alguien que nunca habías visto antes._

—…la espada? —dice la morena con fría y melosa maldad.

—La… la encon… por favor, no —la voz de Granger está ahogada, como intentando no gritar.

— ¡Te lo preguntaré una vez más! ¿De dónde sacaron esta espada? ¿De dónde? —su voz suena despreciable, dura y fría. Llena de locura.

—La encontramos... la encontramos... ¡Ow, por favor! —las lágrimas le brotan por los ojos mientras se retuerce, aún cuando ya su tía no le está aplicando un Cruciatus.

Está marcándola con un jodido puñal.

_Sangre sucia. _Eso dirá la condenada marca, Draco lo sabe cuando lee la letra _ese_, seguida de una _a_ y una _ene_ de la que brota un líquido rojizo.

Un color horriblemente familiar. Sangre. Sangre igual a la suya, tan roja como la suya misma. Sangre es sangre…sólo sangre derramada en el suelo.

Cuando su tía Bellatrix grita algo acerca de Gringotts y termina con la _ere,_ Granger grita de dolor y Draco lo sabe.

Le importa. Le importa sólo un poco, pero le importa.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


End file.
